Begin Again
by jmock2k2
Summary: Julia Swan is a broken and damaged girl, maybe a certain special guy at Forks, who is also broken, can help mend her wounded heart.
1. Chapter One

The wind was the first thing that I noticed, as I stepped out of the taxi and onto the green phosphorescent lawn. I was never much for the mixture of cold and wind. The cold I could bear, but with the wind in the mix, not in a million years. I'd rather rather die than stand in a mixture of cold snow, rain, ice, and wind.

Now I had nothing against those things individually I was actually rather fond of all of them, other than the snow. What I did have a grudge towards was my mother Renee. Because of her I was forced to leave my humble house in Arizona and move my pale self to Forks Washington. In honestly it wasn't Forks that I hated. It wasn't horrible by any means just the reason behind the move.

You see Renee was abusive but let's not really talk about that side of her she's a wonderful woman just...

**not to me**

~

Slowly I took a deep breath standing befor the door. Should I knock? Should I kick it open? I decided on the former. After all, the ladder was something that my old self would do. She was a riot like that. Always screaming along to songs, jumping around the room like a bean, and telling stupid jokes that make people cringe. I shoved the thought aside and knocked. The door suddenly opened and there stood dad in all his glory. He was wearing a blue, black, and green flannel with a pair of old scuffed boots and bootcut, denim jeans. I met his gaze with a shy smile and he sighed and brought me into a hug.

"Oh Lia, I-" I buried my head in his shirt and tried to convey that it was okay. "If i'da known i'da gotten you out of there sooner. Why didn't you come down with Bells, you coulda."

I sighed and removed myself from him while Dad helped me get the bag that I brought.

"Uhh, yeah dad I could have but Renee decided to not allow it. She wanted at least on of her children, even if it was me, to be by her side and mother hen her." Dad just shook his head and sighed.

"Honestly Lia I don't know how you put up with her for so long ! I was with that woman for a short while and even then she and I said that we were done."

Charlie stepped aside letting me through the doorway and leading me to the attic of the house. Now that may sound horrible but the attic was actually my request. I didn't want to share with my sister, who admittedly was much prettier and smarter than I, mainly because of my small bit of jealousy and massive insecurities in my body. Now I wasn't fat by any means but I was 5"8 1/2 and weighed a good healthy 140lbs I was slim but had some curve, most of it being on my chest the rest on my tummy.

I also had medium, straight Chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes framed by very a very lacking and short ring of eyelashes. Like my sister my top lip was bigger than the bottom one and my nose was nice and straight. Oh, not to mention my skin, I was as pale as babypowder on the face of a ghost! I mean I wasn't ugly but I wasn't beautiful either. I was passable and rather average.

Charlie brought me out of my thoughts with a thunk of the bag to the old wooden floors. I took the time to take a quick scan of the attic. Pale orange slanted walls a single window leading to the outside facing the street, and a small twin bed in the corner with a clothing rack meant for a makeshift closet. It wasn't much but I could already tell how hard dad worked on the room and I was greatful for it all.

"Well now kiddo I'll leave you to unpack an I'm sorry bout the lack of stuff but to make it up I got you a present that's over on the bed it's not much mainly what I could afford right now but-"

Silencing him with a quick hug and a shy thank you dad left to leave me to unpack in blissful peace.

~

About an hour later I felt the room shake as someone walked into the house with a rough slam of the door. I assumed it was Bella since Charlie would've attacked any intruder on site. Getting up and sliding down the hatch in the floor of my room I scuttled down the ladder and stares catching my sister making steak and potato's, the thing is I only saw two plates. Coughing instead of saying hi, I caused Bella to jump and turn around.

"Two plates eh, I guess you didn't know that I was coming down?" Bella's eyes widened and she set the plates down rushing to me arms open in an awkward yet warm hug.

"Julia? How, why?" She looked up into my eyes and tears began to well up," I can't believe mom let you come!" I cringed away when she said mom. You see Bella never knew how bad the abuse was, no one did, except dad cause he was a cop and had access to any and all police files regarding Me and Renee.

Taking a step away I sighed and patted her head in a short dismissal. "Look I just got in and I'm real tired Bella, I'll answer any and all of your questions tomorrow after school okay."

She nodded her head then shooed me up to my attic like the mothering teen she is. Yeah things were going to be great here.

**For now**


	2. Chapter Two

I knew when I got up that morning that today would be special. I don't know why but I just had a feeling. Looking towards the unopened preasent I gently plicked it up and set it on my bed. Beginning to slowly unwrap it my eyes widened and a little smile peeked across the corners of my rosy mouth.

He had gotten me a classical guitar, a Yamaha C40 to be exact slowly I began to carress the string. I had always wanted to learn the guitar, but Renee never let me instead she would tell me that I wasn't going to be good at it anyways so I shouldn't even try. My smile turned into a frown and I set the guitar back into its case. It was beautiful but-

"Julia! Come on we're going to be late! If you don't get down here I'll just leave you to fend for yourself!" I chuckled Bella was acting like a mom again. Looking down at my guitar one last time I grabbed my messenger bag and made my way to the kitchen grabbing an apple on my way out of the front door. However When ever I went to get in the truck… It wasn't there. My eyes widened.

"She was actually serious! I thought it was a bluff, what the heck?!" Reaching for my phone I was about to call my friend, Sammy, to give me a ride, when suddenly it hit me. I wasn't in Arizona anymore. "Crap, I guess I just have to walk."

~

Finally arriving an hour later at the school was a blessing, but myself being soaked to the bone my hair stringing to my face like soggy yarn was anything other than a blessing. I cringed as my boots squeaked, when I stepped foot onto the linoleum floor of the pale brown office. The receptionist spotting me, just shrugged at my messy appearance and began to shuffle around with the files on her desk. "Name?"

I took a deep breath, "Julia Swan ma'am." She stopped and did a double take as I sighed. Changing her attitude she began to speak.

"Okay sweetie, My name is Ms. Cope," She then grabbed some papers out of a folder and a highlighter. Quickly realizing that she was highlighting my class routes on a map I frowned. I was never good with maps.

Coughing, I interrupted her just as she was about done, "Ma'am, Um I'm very sorry but I'm horrible with maps. Is there anyway that someone could just show me to my classes instead?"

Ms. Cope eager to please fervently nodded her head and picked up the the speaker phone.

"Could a one Jasper Hale please come to the office." Quickly and quietly she put the receiver down and made a funny face. I giggled and a small smile made its way onto my lips. "Okay I'm going to warn you he's not much of a talker but he is every bit of a southern gentleman, so don't worry you're in good hands." Just as I was about to say thank you the door opened and a blonde man walked into the room, He quickly glanced at me and looked away staring at Ms. Cope he began to speak in a strained and quiet voice.

"Um, am I in trouble Ma'am?" As Soon as I heard his voice my ears perked up. He was from Texas I could tell. Believe it or not I was familiar with Texas After all I had lived there for 8 years. Mom had gotten tired of me and sent me to live with My grandfather on Renee's side. And when he died she brought me back home. I still had the accent and I wondered if he would notice.

"No Jasper you're not In trouble I just wanted you to show Ms. Swan around." At my last name he quirked his brow in confusion, and I immediately frowned. Something had happened with him and my sister. Quickly I turned to him and nodded holding out my hand.

"My name is Julia, and I could really use your help showing me around." I purposely let my twang shine through and I saw him relax a little. He shakily avoided my hand, Probably noting that I was soaked like a drowned cat, and carefully led me out of the office and into the hallway. I handed him my schedule and then he looked confused. Suddenly we stopped and I looked at him.

"Hey what's wrong," I asked with a small frown. He just shrugged and pointed to a door mumbling something about this door being my first class. My frown deepened, Trying to get his mind off of whatever was wrong I began to talk about the only thing that I knew for sure we had in common. "So I can tell from your accent that you came from Texas," He stopped and turned to me wondering what My point was. "You probably don't know this, but I actually lived in Texas with my grandfather for a while." Not expecting an answer I was about to talk again when a small mumble caught my attention.

"Really?" He said, "I could hear an unclear accent but now that you mention it It does sound Texan." I smiled with pride knowing that I had finally cracked his exterior, however what he said next reminded me to ignore my sister for a while. "So I noticed you're late and wet." as if sensing my anger he stopped walking and began to walk again, " S-Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." He mumbled softly.

I simply sigh and grabbed on to his arm noticing briefly his flinch and the coolness of his skin. Letting go I smiled briefly ," It's not your fault, I'm mad at my sister. She left me to walk to school in the rain and I'm pretty upset about it." He nodded again and then showed me to the rest of my classes. Yeah today was not going great.

15 minutes later and the tour was finished. Excusing himself Jasper walked away and left me at my 3rd period class, which by the way he said that I shared with his brother Emmet. I slowly knocked on the door and entered the classroom. The teacher and the class stopped talking and turned to look at me. "And you are?" Said an older gentleman who I assumed was teaching AP Physics.

I looked down at the ground bashfully, "My name Is Julia Swan." He nodded and then shooed me to a seat by a burley looking man.


	3. ChapterThree

**Hey guys and girls and everyone inbetween! It's me! I'm sorry I was gone for so long but guess what... as an apology I'll be posting everyday this week! Yay! And I know I dont deserve it but if there are any other twihard fans recommend this story to them! Thanks!**

Walking into the classroom wasn't the scary part, it was when he sat me next to a huge, and I mean this in a burly way huge, man who honestly didn't look like he was a high schooler. 'Maybe he got held back a couple of years?' I thought to myself.

Trying to ignore my unease and settle into the lecture I felt a sudden thwack of a paper ball against my head. Curiously I looked down at the ball and noticed that it had some scribbles on it.

Careful to avoid the omniscient eyes of the teacher I unwrapped the ball and sighed at the content. "Names Emmet, why do you look like a drowned cat Drippy? Imma call you Drippy!"

I rolled my eyes and stashed the note in my pocket pulling out my own piece of paper and beginning to jot down a reply. Swiftly folding it in to an origami crane that he would possibly crush on accident, I set it on his desk and continued to take notes.

Carefully undoing the fold he begins to read, " My name is Julia but call me whatever you want I've always adored nicknames, anyways my sister ditched me and made me walk to school. I love her though I just don't want to be around her more than I have to right now." He smiles and stuffed the mini lecture in to his own pants pocket.

Looking back up to the teacher to resume my notes I was instantly distracted by the fact that there was an origami frog on my desk. Who knew that such a brawny looking man with beefy hands could make something so adorable! It was almost a shame that I had to unfold it, but nevertheless I quickly undid it an read his reply.

"That sucks man! Once my brother Eddie ditched me and I was soaking! I understand about not being around her right now. Oh and that I for the chat but the bells gunna ring in three... two... one!!!"

Right when I read the last word the bell rang. "W-wait h-how!" However when I jerked my head over to see only air I poured and shook my head walking out of the class room. Once again pulling out my schedule I smiled briefly when I noticed that I had a lunch next, and then began to head to the cafeteria. Internally thanking Jasper I nice again for showing me around.

In about a minute I reached the doors and pulled them open only to notice that the cafeteria was full to the brim. Once again sighing I looked around looking for a place to sit. Luckily spotting a spare table in the back away from the entirety of my fellow students. Quickly dropping my bag I quickly pulled out my apple and wiped it off with my sleeve before taking a huge chunk out of it with my teeth. Quickly swallowing the bite I notice a shadow looming over me and looked up. Freezing in my spot I internally screamed.

There standing before me was a girl with long platinum blonde hair and luscious red lips that put my apple to shame. "Move," quickly I stood and cast a small, albeit watery, smile. Trying not to be humiliated I began to apologize.

Scoffing she pooped down her tray and rolled her eyes,"I-I'm sorry I didn't know that the table was t-taken I'll just g-go eat somewhere else t-then." Turning around I scooped up my bag only to see Jasper, Emmet, and girl who strangely reminded me of a devilish pixie standing there also holding their trays.

Quickly my anxiety spiked and I felt my heart stutter. I was never good in situations like this. I squealed out a curt hello and then quickly made to pass the when suddenly Emmet spoke up.

"Rose it isn't nice scaring the new girl." Rose just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Tch like I care, she sat at our table when she should've gone and sat with anyone else. So get lost girlie." Nodding my head I once again made to leave when suddenly Jasper gently spoke.

"Rosalie that's awfully rude, honestly her company is pleasant let her eat with us after all this is the only open table." It was almost as if there wasn't a double meaning that I wasn't catching but hey it wasn't my business. Rosalie's stiff posture never relaxed, but she did ponder on the idea.

Next the little devilish pixie took a turn to speak," yeah Rosalie I actually can see her helping us out _a lot."_

_**Yup, there was definitely a hidden meaning.**_


	4. ChapterFour

Honestly I really didn't expect the devilish pixie's words to hold as much power as they did. You see almost immediately after she spoke Rosalie calmed down and sighed gesturing, although a bit reluctantly, to the seat across from her.

Still a little bit intimidated I quickly plopped down and tried to disappear by curling into my self. Quickly without my catching it the devilish Pixie moved to my right Jasper seated on Rosalie's left by Pixie, and Emmet sat on the other side of Rosalie. Looking around the table I noticed everyone looking at me well Rose was glaring but hey she could pull off any face.

Smiling timidly I yank my apple out of my bag and began to eat again. Quietly yet confident that they wouldn't banish and humiliate me I smiled a little and spoke up surprising everyone with my spontaneous decision. "Um," I bit my lip flashing a crooked grin , thanks for changing your mind... um is it alright is I call you by your name?" Slowly she nodded her scowl lessening slightly and I smiled a little wider, " Thanks, anyways," pausing taking time ponder while taking a bite of my apple I swallowed and looked at the gorgeous blonde once again. "My name is Julia and can I just be blunt and say that your really pretty."

Finally she smiled and everyone laughed.

The devilish Pixie then looked up to me grasping onto my arm with a vice like grip. Quickly looking down at her about to voice my confusion she cut me off, " my name Alice and I'm _sure _we'll _all _be best friends."

**Yup calling her a devilish pixie was a correct assumption...**

Soon after lunch ended classes flew by and school dismissed us quickly. Hurrying I stood in the parking lot looking around for Bella's old Chevy. Standing there for about fifteen minutes in the pouring rain with no sign of anything bright orange I growl under my breath. '_Honestly she has the nerve to abandon my again after this morning!' _

Scoffing and slamming my palm against my fore head I was about to storm off when suddenly I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, standing only fifteen feet away. Internally crying and praying to the one and only God above I slowly and begrudgingly walk over to them. After noticing me they quickly cut off their conversation and Alice instantly squealed while Emmett man giggled and beamed an award winning smile. Jasper and Rosalie however noticing my torn expression instantly became aware that something was wrong.

About to open my mouth and ask the god forsaken question, Rosalie beat me to it and just rolled her eyes, "I'm assuming that your sister left so just get in the car an we'll give you a lift." Stunned I carefully nodded my head and slowly sat my self into the leather seats of the silver Volvo. Quickly buckling up everyone else piled in and I let out a small smile. "Thanks," but Alice , the current driver just turned to look at me an evil gleam in her eye. Instantly I shrunk back.

"**Don't thank me yet we _said we'd give you a lift, _but we never said to where.**" 


End file.
